1. Scope of Invention
This invention relates generally to means for dealing with accidental oil spills on a body of water, and more particularly to a method and means for the gathering and removal of oil spills.
2. Prior Art
An accidental or inadvertent oil spill which occurs on a body of water, whether fresh water or sea water, is potentially very environmentally damaging and very difficult to contain and remove. One currently available technique used for such oil spill accidents is to deploy a floating boundary around the oil spill and then begin to suction the combination of spilled oil and sea water for subsequent separation and retaining of the spilled oil for disposal. However, if the oil spill has spread sufficiently over the body of water, containment may not be practical. Further, weather and wave conditions may make the oil spill dispersion unmanageable at best.
Lab Safety Supply, Inc. of Jamesville, Wis. distributes a number of oil (hydrocarbon) spill maintenance products which either absorb spilled oil or provide a bacterial decomposing product for bioremedial attack of the spilled oil. However, all of these products appear to be directed to land-based oil spills on the ground or other hard surfaces.
The use of hollow fibers in conjunction with the absorption, transfer or displacement of liquids is well known. The following U.S. patents are directed to the use of such hollow fibers:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,343 to Patterson, et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,860,577 to Patterson
U.S. Pat. No. 4,928,427 to Patterson
U.S. Pat. No. 5,177,897 to Patterson
U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,503 to Patterson
The present invention discloses an economical and effective means for gathering, preventing the spread, and the removal of oil spills without the need for chemical interaction with the spilled oil or sea water which may otherwise be environmentally harmful. Preferably hollow core fiber segments are deployed atop the oil spill and absorb large quantities of the oil by capillary action.